gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Santa Claus Is Coming to Town
Santa Claus Is Coming to Town by Harry Reser and His Band ft. Tom Stacks (Bruce Springsteen version) is featured in Extraordinary Merry Christmas, the ninth episode of Season Three. It is sung by Finn, Joe (on the album), and Puck. It is also featured on Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 2. Joe is absent in the episode version since he wasn't introduced until Heart, four episodes later. They perform the song dressed as characters from Star Wars. Lyrics Studio version= Finn: Oh, You better watch out You better not cry You better not pout I'm telling you why Santa Claus is coming to town, Santa Claus is coming to town, Santa Claus is coming to town, Puck: He's making a list And checking it twice; Gonna find out Who's naughty or nice Puck with Joe: Santa Claus is coming to town, Santa Claus is coming to town, Santa Claus is coming to town, Joe: He sees you when you're sleeping He knows when you're awake He knows if you've been bad or good You better be good for goodness sake! Finn: You better be good for goodness sake! Puck: Oh! You better watch out! You better not cry, Finn: You better not pout I'm telling you why, Joe and Puck: Santa Claus is coming to town Santa Claus is coming to town Santa Claus is coming to town (Finn: Ho Ho Ho Ho) Joe: He sees you when you're sleeping (Finn and Puck: Sees you when you're sleeping) He knows when you're awake (Finn and Puck: knows when you're awake...) He knows if you've been bad or good Joe with Finn and Puck: You better be good for goodness sake Finn: You better be good for goodness sake! Puck: You better watch out! You better not cry Finn: You better not pout I'm telling you why Puck with Joe: Santa Claus is coming to town (Finn: Yeah!) Santa Claus is coming to town Finn and Puck with Joe: Santa Claus is coming to Santa Claus is coming to town |-| Episode version= Finn: Oh, You better watch out You better not cry You better not pout I'm telling you why Santa Claus is coming to town, Santa Claus is coming to town, Santa Claus is coming to town, Puck: He's making a list And checking it twice; Gonna find out Who's naughty or nice Santa Claus is coming to town, Santa Claus is coming to town, Santa Claus is coming to town, Oh! You better watch out! You better not cry, Finn: You better not pout I'm telling you why, Puck: Santa Claus is coming to town Santa Claus is coming to town Santa Claus is coming to town (Finn: Ho Ho Ho Ho) Puck: You better watch out! You better not cry Finn: You better not pout I'm telling you why Puck: Santa Claus is coming to town (Finn: Yeah!) Santa Claus is coming to town Finn and Puck: Santa Claus is coming to Santa Claus is coming to town Trivia *This is the first onscreen duet between Finn and Puck since Beth in Theatricality, a gap of 31 episodes. *This is the first song sung by Samuel Larsen in Glee, but he doesn't sing in the episode because he debuts in Heart, four episodes later than the Christmas episode. *The song was featured in the Holiday Spectacular event of Glee Forever! app. Gallery Glee309141.jpg PuckFinnSCICTT.png PuckSCICTT.png FinnSCICTT2.png FinnSCICTT.png FinnPuckSCICTT2.png ExtraordinaryMerryChristmasFaveScene.png Tumblr msw3n0AXh01ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr msw3n0AXh01ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr msw3n0AXh01ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr msw3n0AXh01ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr msw3n0AXh01ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr msw3n0AXh01ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr msw3n0AXh01ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr msw3n0AXh01ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Puck Finn SCICTT.jpg Finn SCICTT.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Christmas Songs Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Joe Hart Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman Category:Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 2 Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three